


What is Faith?

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Layla Rourke lives, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: I rewatched 1x14 Faith and had feelings…
Relationships: Layla Rourke/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	What is Faith?

A life for a live, that was the price.

When Roy healed someone, another person died of that same illness. It’s what happened when Sue-Ann did the spell. Therefore, it was only logical that her autopsy would say that she died of a brain tumor.

Which given that she’d been perfectly healthy only hours before her death was quite odd.

Layla hadn’t felt differently when Roy healed her, she’d felt the same as she always had. But she still had faith, as that was her will. If she didn’t have faith then what else could she do?

Dean didn’t seem as convinced when she’d seen him. 

She didn’t think much of him and his brother’s disappearance. Or that of Sue-Ann’s death. Layla simply took them as things that were just meant to be, much like her own inevitable death. 

Layla would never know that Sue-Ann LaGrange died in the same manner she was supposed to.

Gradually though, things started to get better. By some miracle, as her mother liked to say, Layla’s tumor shrank. It didn’t go away over night, as her mother wanted, but it became operable Layla was able to get it removed and everyone swore it was God’s will.

Whether it was God, or the simple act of one man’s prayer, Layla supposed she’d never find out.God worked in mysterious ways after all. Who was she to question them?

That being said, Faith was always being tested. Even after her procedure, her life didn’t automatically get better. She’d survived yes but surviving wasn’t simply about living.

Layla was weakly, requiring a wheelchair after long periods standing or moving. Her mother did her best to take care of her but Layla could see the strain she put on her. Even before, when she’d been sick, her mother did whatever it took to heal her.

She just wished she could do something to repay her. 

That’s when the light appeared to her. Layla saw it as another miracle, one meant for her. This miracle that was not contingent on a faith healer or the whims of God. 

Though she could have _never_ expected what this light would have in store for her.

“When did you possess her,” Dean bit out, his voice dredging up emotions he hadn’t felt in _years_. “is — is she still there?”

This was the first time Layla had been the surface. If felt like she’d bobbed to the surface after a particularly long swim. She hadn’t been expecting the first face she would be was that of the last man Roy LaGrange had healed.

“Hello Dean,” Layla gave him a soft smile, “it’s been a while.”

“Layla,” He breathed in shock, “I — uh — it’s good to see you.”

“I always told you God works in mysterious ways.” She echoed the Sami lair sentiments she’d told him long ago, “I guess having faith when the didn’t happen miracles paid off.”

“And this Angel was your _faith_?” He sputtered, “How _long_ have you been in there?”

Layla shrugged.

“I survived the brain tumor,” She explained, “it got smaller and they were able to operate. But it was a long road of recovery. And then one day Phanuel showed up and gave me a second chance—“

“But you can’t talk, you can’t eat. Hell, you can’t communicate with _anyone_.” Dean frowned, “How is that a second chance?”

Layla gave him another charmingly disarming smile.

“Dean,” She tutted, “still quite the skeptic I see?”

His frown deepened.

“I haven’t exactly had the best experiences with the divine.” He scoffed, directing more at the angel in wide than at Layla.

“Because of Orfiel I get to see the world,” Layla replied softly, almost reverently. “do things I never would have been able to do before—“

“But what about your mother?” He cut in, “She’s gotta be worried sick.”

Layla shook her head.

“I’m burdening her anymore.” She said, unshed tears in her eyes, “If my mother has faith then she will know that I’m ok.” 

“You’ve got a lot riding in faith,” He frowned, “I mean, I’m sure you just up and—“ 

“That enough,” A cold inflection returned to Layla’s voice telling Dean that Orfiel had taken over, “she’s made her choice.” 

“You’ve strapped her to a firework,” He hissed, “how is that any way to live?”

“She was supposed to die,” Orfiel replied causing Dean to pause. “the reaper must have been feeling kind with that last exchange. That didn’t mean that it was a fair one, she wasn’t quite right after her the procedure. She was alive but she was trapped. I gave her that freedom she’d been craving.” 

“You son of a bitch-“ Dean said as he advanced on the angel.

With a wave of her hand, Dean was pinned to the ground.

“I am the angel of repentance and hope,”Orfiel hissed as they tipped Dean’s chin so he was looking at them. “and I have delivered them both to her. Consider this your warning Dean Winchester, do not to interfere.”

“Oh really?” He spat, “I’m not the kinda guy that takes threats lightly.”

Orfiel gripped his chin painfully. 

“I know what you can do to angels and their vessels,” They hissed, “I do not need her having seconds thoughts.”

Then, in a whoosh of wingbeats, Dean was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Orfiel is known is known as the angel of repentance and hope. He encourages people to repent of their sins and pursue eternal relationships with God that can give them the hope they need to overcome guilt and regret.  
> https://www.learnreligions.com/meet-archangel-phanuel-124085


End file.
